A mobile phone that is an example of mobile electronic devices displays an idle screen (a screen when the mobile phone is switched on and not during a call) on a display unit, for example. Some of such mobile phones display objects such as memo information in which text is described laid on (attached to) the idle screen (see Patent Literature 1).
In a mobile electronic device, a user registers objects that can be displayed on an idle screen and objects are thereby stored in a storage unit. Then, a desired object out of the objects stored in the storage unit is displayed on the idle screen.